Those awkward moments when Batman walks in
by better-in-black-since-1234
Summary: I have drunk moments, joyrides, one named reversed, i have awkward dinners with Bruce and something labeled 'WARNING: 50 shades of awkward'... who wants to see it? rating might get to M (there will be warnings) may be traces of daddybats... pairings are spitfire, chalant, catbat, aquarocket and supermartian.


**One thing that i always wanted to see in YJ is Catwoman. she is by far one of my fav female characters.**

**tell me what you think cause i've got heaps of these sitting on my computer...**

**Disclamer: I dont own anything mentiond in this**

It was Sunday morning in the cave, the boys of the group sat in the lounge room, in their civvies. Kaldur was reading, Conner was staring at the wall in front of him, Wally was eating chips and robin was playing around on his laptop. All in all it was like any other day.  
"What cha' looking at?" Wally asked leaning over to see the screen on the laptop  
"bit of this, bit of that" Robin replied  
"oh, oh click on that" Wally pointed at the screen enthusiastically. A couple of seconds later Robin laughed  
"ha, suck on that I've got 1792 more fan girls than you"  
"shut up" Wally grumbled  
After a few minutes kid flash spoke up, " click on that one"  
"fan fiction?" Robin clicked on the link  
"look Batman is listed, click on it!" Wally tapped at the screen again  
"stop tapping on my screen you'll put finger smudges all over it" Robin pushed his hand away but click on the Batman link anyway, seconds later the page was loaded and they leaned in to see the smaller script.  
"It looks like they write stories about you" Wally noted  
"no shit, Sherlock" Robin replied. The boys continued to read the page smiling at some and grimacing at others  
"As if Batman would do that!" Wally exclaimed once he finished reading one of the stories  
"that's actually happened before" Robin shot back defending his adoptive father  
Wally looked at him disbelievingly  
"he has feelings you know" Robin continued  
"but comforting you after a nightmare? Don't think so"  
"he did!" Robin disagreed  
"whatever" Wally waved his hand through the air "let's keep on reading"  
They turned back to the screen and continued to read. The room was silent once again.  
"AHHHHHH!" Wally's scream echoed through the mountain, Conner winced at the volume and turned to Wally with a glare. Kaldur had jumped to his feet, his book falling to the floor in the process.

Robin slammed the laptop closed, his face turning red

"MIND BLEECH! MIND BLEECH!" Wally's continued to scream until he slammed his head on the table, knocking himself out momentarily. Conner quickly left his seat and moved next to Wally on the floor checking the fast healing bruise on his head, Wally who was already awake, had his hands over his eyes as though that would prevent him from seeing the horrible mental picture again. Kaldur went to the youngest of the team. He knelt down in front of his and looked at his friend through the dark sunglasses he always wore

"What happened?" he asked slowly, "what did you see?" He gestured to the laptop with his left hand the other he put on the edge of the lounge, next to Robin's knee. Robin grew redder, if that was possible, and stuttered something uncomprehend able. Kaldur was shocked, the partner of the Batman was stuttering. He reached for the laptop to see what had caused Robin to react like this but, Robin; even in the state he was in knew he couldn't let Kaldur see what they had just witnessed. He grabbed the laptop and threw it over his head, not really caring where it went, just as long as it wasn't near him. A loud 'thunk-thunk' sounded as the laptop flew through the air then hit the wall and fell to the ground. Kaldur, whose hand was still hovering over Robin's lap, blinked in surprise.

It was this moment that someone walked in the room.

"Oh!" A startled voice sounded from the door way, Kaldur turned his head to see who had wondered in. Miss M stood there eyes wide, and face flushed "I'll, umm, uhh be, uhh, bye"

Robin still grew redder and slapped Kaldur's hand away

"This, uh, really isn't what it looks like" he squeaked, but Meg aan was already rushing back down the hall.

"All we need now is for Batman to walk in" Conner said from his position on the floor

"Dude! Don't say things like that" Wally whisper yelled "especially about Batman, cause next thing you know, he's here!"

The room was silent. No one dared to move. They all held their breath. They didn't dare speak. Then Wally sighed in relief.

"What did you see?" Conner asked

Wally and Robin looked at each other, silently asking if they should tell them. Robin shuddered and turned a slight shade of pink, Wally's reaction was similar

"Full. Frontal." Robin said slowly

"Of who?" Kaldur asked

Once again the boys looked at each other then turned back and at the same time said

"Batman"

"Flash"

"Batman?" Kaldur repeated

"Flash?" Conner asked

"Yes. It was horrible" Wally shuddered again.

Another silence fell on the group.

"You know what I'd like to see?" the male members of the team turned their heads toward Wally, "Batman and Catwoman"  
"it's not a bad thought really" Conner said "I mean, they already had a relationship didn't they?"  
"Yes, but the difficulties of one being a criminal and the other being a vigilant is something they will always struggled with, correct Robin?" Kaldur asked  
Robin looked over at him, "trust me Kaldur, if they wanted to be together, they could"  
"really? Spill it Rob" Wally demanded

Robin sighed "there are always awkward moments I walk in on like, on one night when we were patrolling, we caught Catwoman. Well, bats did, anyway when I caught up to them, they were in an empty parking lot, bats was straddling her holding her hands above her head" Robin paused  
The boys leaned in interested in the story, urging him to continue.  
"When he noticed me, he didn't look away from her, he just said 'go look for evidence Robin'. There were more...interesting... Situations I have accidentally walked in on, but it's always the same: Catwoman goes to steal something, Batman walks in, Batman says 'you aren't leaving with that' or 'hand it over Catwoman', Catwoman acts sexy, they fight, Catwoman runs, Batman chases, Batman catches her, he tries to get her to come to the vigilante side, she says she can't, they kiss, she starts to leave, he says something along the lines of 'I'll be watching you', then she turns back and says 'promise?' she escapes, Batman watches her leave. Then the next encounter is awkward."  
The boys leaned back and once again a silence settled over the group.  
"I think", kid flash started with a thoughtful look on his face "that they should just go and have sex"  
A voice made its self-known from the darkness  
"the same could be said to you and Artemis"  
Wally choked on air  
Conner, the usually emotionless super boy, erupted in a fit of laughter  
Kaldur had the decency to look embarrassed while rubbing the back of neck  
"bat-Batman, what are you doing here?" Robin stuttered  
"I came to introduce someone who will be helping you on your next mission" Batman growled  
"oh, who is it?" Kaldur asked starting to get out of his chair  
It was at that moment that a leather clad body stepped out of the shadows behind Batman, kid flash stopped coughing, Kaldur paused from getting up both To drawn to the tight black leather to notice Robins pale face.  
"Catwoman" Batman deadpanned  
Conner's laughing fit suddenly turned in to a coughing fit, he doubled over holding his stomach, Kaldur dropped back in to his seat, kid flash put a hand to his face and groaned and Robin slid down in his seat. Another silence settled over the group. Kaldur look at his team members the up to Batman and Catwoman. Batman had his arms crossed and his classic emotionless face, while Catwoman had a hand on her leather clad hip and was smirking.  
"I believe you land dwellers would call this situation 'awkward'"

**hope you like! tell me what you think would you like to see some more awkward moments? I have another three or four written and have heaps of ideas. I have drunk moments, joyrides, one named reversed (basically the opposite to this story) i have awkward dinners with Bruce and something labeled '50 shades of awkward'... who wants to see it?**

**send in any ideas you have for awkward moments!**

**R&R plz**


End file.
